


Trip From Hell

by InfiniteBeauty93



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Some angst, camping trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteBeauty93/pseuds/InfiniteBeauty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy has a new girlfriend soon after Clarke realizes she has feelings for her best friend and he decides to invite her on their long planned group camping trip. But maybe Clarke's feelings aren't so one-sided after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip From Hell

Trip from Hell

“You know we don’t have to go. We can make up some lame excuse and instead stay home all weekend and go to the spa. My nails could totally use a touch up anyway.” Raven said sympathetically sitting on her best friend and roommate’s bed as she packed her bag.

Clarke sighed sadly as she looked down at the suitcase. They had all been planning this camping trip for months and she really didn’t want to be the debby downer who cancelled on them because of some guy. Well truth be told he wasn’t just _some_ guy he was her best friend but still they had all taken off work and everything she wasn’t about to ruin it.

“I just don’t understand why she has to come” Clarke said throwing in her favorite purple bikini. It was essential that she looked hot this weekend if she had to put up her façade that she wasn’t jealous of her best friend Bellamy’s new girlfriend.

Only Raven knew about Clarke’s “secret” feelings for Bellamy, though Raven convinced her that these feelings were clear long before Clarke admitted them to her one night after she had had a little too much to drink. Her friend had pushed her to tell Bellamy and Clarke had somewhat tried and somewhat chickened out only for Bellamy to end up dating some new girl named Echo who was now coming on their long planned camping trip.

“Don’t look at me I wanted to go to the beach for the weekend. But noooo we have to go friggen camping. Do you know how much mosquitos love me Clarke? I’m going to get eaten alive. AND don’t get me started on the fact that once my phone dies there’s no way to charge it.” Raven huffed falling backwards onto her back in a dramatic motion on Clarke’s bed.

Clarke rolled her eyes. Truthfully she had liked the idea of camping but now that Echo was coming any outing where she might have to hear her and Bellamy having sex in a tent next to hers made her feel nauseous.

“I told you I bought plenty of bugs spray and these fancy clip on things that are supposed to create some type of anti-bug force field.” Clarke said throwing in her last pair of shorts and closing the suitcase up. “You’ll be fine”.

There heard the door open and the familiar sounds of two of their friends coming through their apartment.

“Are you two almost ready? I want to get there early. We’re planning on setting up a fire work show for everyone tonight” a head popped around the door and they saw their friend Jasper with a large smirk on his face.

“Please tell me you didn’t make the fireworks…” Clarke said with skepticism looking over at Raven.

Another face, Monty, came into view. “You bet we did. It’s going to be awesome. I’m not talking little sparklers I’m talking BOOM.”

Clarke felt her eyes go wide and Raven gave a reassuring look. “I’ll make sure they don’t blow us up” she said with a smirk and Clarke was never more grateful in her life that Raven was not only a mechanic but extremely smart.

“Whatever so can we go?” Jasper asked anxiously looking around. “Where’s Octavia, Lincoln, Wick and Bellamy?”

“Picking up _Echo_ ” Clarke said not meaning for the girl’s name to come out with such disgust. Raven noticed and raised her eyebrows at Clarke who just shrugged. “And Raven said Wick is on his way”.

Jasper frowned “Why is she coming?”

Raven gave him a look “You’re surprised Bellamy is bringing is new girlfriend?”

Jasper had a funny look on his face, “I don’t know it’s just weird…you know with all the sexual tension between Bellamy and Clarke”.

Clarke rolled her eyes. She had never outright told Monty and Jasper she had feelings for Bellamy and certainly wasn’t going to now that he had a girlfriend but the two boys had always had this idea that Bellamy and Clarke were madly in love and going to get married.

 “There’s no sexual tension” Clarke said with a huff even though she could hear Raven humming in back of her and could practically feel the face the girl was making behind her. “Besides if Bellamy cares about her it’s important we incorporate her into the group just like we did when Raven started dating Wick.” She was trying really hard to stay positive about the whole situation despite her personal feelings.

“Yes but we actually like Wick” Monty said pointedly. “She insulted Jasper’s goggles.”

Jasper shook his head in agreement like it was the worst thing in the world but Clarke could see from the few interactions she had with Echo in their group setting that the girl gave dirty looks to her two friends who were slightly on the dorky side. She didn’t want to seem like she was claiming the girl was being judgmental of her friends though in fear it would look like it was coming out of jealousy.

“Babe I got the charger!” The door opened and slammed closed again and Raven’s boyfriend Wick walked into Clarke’s room where everyone had seem to formed a party.

“THANK GOD!” Raven said in an exasperated tone as she jumped off the bed and grabbed the item out of her boyfriend’s hand. “It’s a battery run outlet type thing so I can charge my phone” Raven explained with clear relief on her face.

“We said no phones!” Jasper said in retort but Raven gave her a look and he backed off.

“We still waiting for the others?” Wick asked looking around noticing the missing people.

“Speak of the devil” Monty said hearing the front door once more open and Octavia’s loud voice in the background.

“LET’S GO BITCHES!”

Clarke grabbed her bag and the small group headed out of Clarke’s room into the living room of Octavia, Raven, and Clarke’s apartment. The first thing she saw was Bellamy with his arm around Echo and she felt like she had been punched in the stomach. He turned and looked at her and gave her a small smile. Things had been weird with them since he started dating Echo and she knew it was partially her fault because she had been pulling away due to her own realized feelings.

“Do we have everything?” Lincoln asked heading over to where Octavia and Raven’s bags were as well as a full cooler of food. Bellamy had another one in his car.

“Yeah we should be good” Octavia walked over to her boyfriend to help out.

Clarke turned to find Bellamy had slid up beside her. He had his old friendly and obnoxious smirk on his face.

“So you gonna ride with us?”

Clarke could tell he felt as though she was pulling away from him and the truth was she was but she couldn’t stand to be around him and Echo. It hurt too much. “Ehh I don’t know Bellamy it’d be like I was third wheeling…”

He frowned “No it wouldn’t. Come on you’ve been like avoiding me for weeks, what’s wrong?”

“She can’t go with you because I made a Clarke/Raven mix tape with all of our favorite songs for the ride and I swear I did not put all those hours of work into it for nothing.” Raven said saving Clarke from the awkward conversation she had found herself in. Raven slid her arm into Clarke’s. “Sorry Bellamy but I’ve claimed her for the car ride”.

Clarke felt internally grateful to Raven. She knew Raven hadn’t actually made a mix tape and suspected Bellamy knew that as well but she did not want to be stuck in a car with him and Echo for an hour and a half.

“Alright” Bellamy said with a shrug but was looking at Clarke with disappointment written on his face. She wasn’t meaning to make him feel like he was losing his best friend but as Echo slid up next to him and leaned the side of her face into his shoulder she remembered why she was keeping her guard up.

…

Raven knew how to cheer her best friend up. After telling Wick she was not only driving but he was also going to be sitting in the back of her car with Jasper and Monty she turned the radio to 90s Pandora which just so happened to be Clarke’s favorite.

“BUT TO LOSE ALL MY SENSES THAT IS JUST SO TYPICALLY ME OH BABY OHHHHH OOPS I DID IT AGAIN” She and Raven sang in union at the top of their lungs. Whenever they were upset about boys or family or what not that would go for a drive and sing out their feelings to old nineties music.

Unfortunately for Monty, Jasper, and Wick they were not part of this tradition nor were they enjoying it much.

“Who told them they could sing?!” Jasper yelled over the loud outdated music.

“THEY ARE SINGING OUT THEIR FEELINGS” Wick practically screamed back remembering what his girlfriend had told him about her and Clarke’s tradition.

“WHAT FEELINGS WERE GOING CAMPING WHAT IS THERE TO FEEL?!” Jasper screamed back and Clarke turned down the music annoyed.

“You two are killing the mood shut it” Then proceeded to turn back up the music and sing along to the backstreet boys song that came on next.

“I HAVE TO PEE!” Monty yelled to the two girls in the front over the music and they turned it down looking at each other shaking their heads.

“We should have figured they’d ruin our singing time” Raven said sadly turning off the radio altogether. “Text one of the others and tell them we’re stopping at the next rest stop”.

Clarke took out her phone. Normally she’d have texted Bellamy but she instead sent one to Octavia.

_Me: Monty has to pee, stopping at the next place.  
3:32pm_

_Octavia: Of course he does no one listens to me when I say to go before we leave the house. We’ll follow you guys.  
3:33pm_

“We’re good” she confirmed with Raven closing her phone and staring out the window. She had been looking forward to this trip for so long and now she just felt sick at the idea of watching Bellamy and Echo all weekend. And that just made her more mad because she didn’t want to let him ruin it.

“I REALLY have to go…” Monty complained from the back and Ravens sighed in annoyance.

“We are stopping!”

“Can we also stop at like a Mcdonalds? I’m hungry…” Jasper mumbled from the back with Monty.

“Jasper I swear…” Raven started but took a deep breath seeing the highway stop approaching. “We are stopping here if you want snacks get them from whatever’s there. And go to the bathroom because I’m not stopping again.”

They pulled into the highway stop and Monty and Jasper practically ran out of the car. Raven also went in saying she needed a walking break and Wick followed her. Clarke saw Lincoln’s car pull up next to theirs and Octavia and Echo got out and were chatting while walking towards the building. Lincoln seemed to stay in the car but of course Bellamy decided to get out and knock on Clarke’s window.

The car was off so Clarke opened the door. It annoyed her how cute he looked in just a plain white t-shirt and jeans. And it even annoyed her more how pretty Echo was without even trying.

“Hey miss me? You must be _dying_ of boredom in this car without me to entertain you.” He said with a smirk falling into his usual banter with her despite the awkwardness from earlier.

“You’ve obviously never been in a car with Jasper and Monty if you think they’d possibly give me a second to be bored.” She joked back.

“You could still ride with us” He hinted almost hopefully. Clarke knew he was trying to make things normal between them again but every time she saw him with Echo her heart sank and she was afraid going back to normal would only break her heart, and she had had her heart broken before, she wasn’t ready to let it happen again.

“And leave Raven the only girl in the car…I think that’d be cruel” She put on her own smirk but Bellamy was frowning again. “It’s nothing against you guys” She added quickly seeing his face.

“Well it seems like there’s something against me” He stated looking at her intently.

Clarke felt her heart start to race. She couldn’t stand it when Bellamy looked at her that way because she felt like he could read every single one of her thoughts. Like she had no secrets of her own anymore. And she needed to have her feelings for him remain a secret since he was in a relationship with Echo. She’d look like a fool if he knew.

“It’s Echo isn’t it?” He asked and she looked up feeling like he had just x-rayed her brain and read her mind.

“What?” Clarke stuttered trying to spit the question out of her mouth.

“Do you not like her? Did she say something to you? Please just tell me Clarke.” He looked almost desperate. His face was so sad and it hit Clarke that her pulling away from him was hurting him. He may not feel the same way about her romantically but she was still his best friend and he was feeling the loss of her presence.

She sighed. “No Bellamy she didn’t. I want you to be happy of course and she clearly makes you happy. I just…don’t want her to think I’m intruding…” It wasn’t completely a lie. Everyone in their group of friends had always expressed their opinion that Bellamy and Clarke’s relationship crossed the boundaries of what a normal friendship found acceptable.

Apparently Bellamy didn’t think it did.

“What are you talking about intruding?”

Clarke shrugged feeling uncomfortable and desperately wishing one of the others would come back and interrupt their conversation. But no one was there to rescue her from her feelings this time.

“You know…I just don’t want to make her uncomfortable.”

He looked genuinely confused. “Clarke I don’t know what you’re talking about. We’re friends how would that make her feel uncomfortable?”

“I don’t know…” She really wished Raven would have impeccable timing and come out that door. “Never mind it doesn’t matter.”

“It obviously matters.” He leaned his head on the top of the opening of the car door and stared down at her. She wanted to crawl away and hide.

“Bellamy maybe I just don’t want to third wheel with you and your girlfriend” She practically snapped and then felt instantly guilty. She was terrified of the situation she was being put in. He was looked visibly taken aback and hurt though. “Bellamy…I’m sorry…”

“No, I get it. Sorry!” He put his hands up in defense and started to back up and walk away. She had clearly pissed him off and made the situation worse. She closed the car door and leaned onto it with her hand wrapped on her head. This was going to be a long weekend.

…

The tents had been set up and Clarke had just made a fire with Lincoln and now she was sitting on a log next to it dreamily staring into the fire. Bellamy hadn’t said a word to her since they had arrived and she didn’t really blame him. She had been so distant with him lately and hadn’t even given him a real reason why.

“You okay?” she turned to see Monty had taken a seat next to her and was looking at her worried. “I’ve been sitting here for five minutes and you haven’t noticed.”

“I’m sorry” she looked up and saw Echo and Bellamy laughing as they attempted to put up their own tent. Lincoln and Octavia had already put there’s up pretty swiftly and Wick and Raven’s looked a bit lopsided and they had argued the whole time but it was up none the less. She was sharing with Monty and Jasper and had left the assembling duty to Jasper.

Monty noticed her staring. “Why don’t you just tell him?”

She looked at him slightly surprised. “Tell him what?”

“That you want to be with him.” He shrugged “Everyone but him knows anyway.”

“Seriously?” Clarke groaned embarrassed. “Even Echo?”

“Probably” he said sympathetically “Bellamy’s just too thick headed to realize it himself.”

“Great….” She mumbled. She looked up at the sky. It was still decently light out and she felt like she needed to get away from this scene for a little bit even though they had just arrived. He gave her a side hug and she leaned her head on him feeling grateful that he was comforting her instead making jokes about her visible feelings, but that was Monty, always caring.

“Okay” Octavia said heading over and trying to round everyone up. “We have hotdogs and this camping contraption you can use to cook over the fire so we also have corn and veggies. Apparently you put them in tin foil put the food on the cooking thing and wala it cooks.”

“That sounds convincing…” Jasper said but took some food anyway and sat down on the other side of Clarke holding a hotdog out on a stick over the fire.

“It’s safe; we used to do this stuff in girl scouts.” Raven said filling up a tin foil with her veggies. “Gosh I was an epic girl scout I had like so many badges.”

“I was kicked out of boy scouts…” Jasper said with a sigh, “Apparently making things explode is frowned upon.”

“Let’s play a game” Octavia said clapping her hands together.

“Marry, Fuck, Kill” Raven said with a smirk and everyone groaned. “Shut up we’re playing. Monty you’re up first.”

“What why me?”

“Because the innocent always give the best answers” Wick said taking a gulp of his soda with a smirk.

“Okay…” Monty said looking around awkwardly. “I guess I’d marry Jasper…fuck Raven….and kill Echo? Sorry I don’t know you that well…” Jasper smirked knowing it was actually due to Clarke and the fact that she insulted his goggles.

“You’d marry Jasper?” Wick said intrigued.

“They are practically already married” Raven said laughing. “Okay, Jasper your turn.”

Jasper rubbed his hands together “Well I’d marry Octavia, fuck Octavia, and probably kill Lincoln so he couldn’t kill me first.”

“Okay we can take a hint…” Clarke said laughing despite the uneasy look on Lincoln’s face.

“My turn” Octavia said turning the attention away from Jasper’s blatant statement. “I’d obviously marry Lincoln” she gave him a squeeze “but if I have to choose someone else to fuck I guess Wick” Jasper made a hurt face “and kill…ouch that’s hard probably also Wick”.

“Feeling the love” Wick said and Raven gave him a shove.

“Clarke?” Octavia asked slyly.

Clarke could feel everyone’s eyes on her; especially Bellamy’s and she thought she was going to be sick. But she and everyone else knew she wasn’t going to exactly blurt out the truth. “Um…I’d marry Monty, fuck Lincoln, and….kill” Echo she said in her head “Wick so I could have all Raven’s time to myself” she joked to her best friend. She didn’t bother looking up at Bellamy to see his reaction, she couldn’t face him.

“I’ll go” Echo said staring down Clarke as if she knew the blonde had been lying. “I’d marry Bellamy, fuck Lincoln, and kill Clarke.” She laughed at the end “Joking of course.”

Raven raised her eyebrows and gave Clarke a look, who looked down at the ground and played with a stick. This is why she hated this game, it brought out the worst in people.

“We should do fireworks now” Monty said interrupting the silence and signaling Jasper. “It’s dark enough now; let’s give these people a show!”

“YES!” Jasper said getting up as the two boys ran over to the tent to get their equipment.

Lincoln looked over at Raven as if for reassurance. “Is this safe?”

“Probably not” Octavia answered for him looking back at Monty and Jasper. “Nothing with them ever is.”

The duo began to set up their fireworks and Clarke looked over at Echo and Bellamy. She knew Echo’s “joke” about killing her had been a personal stab because of Clarke and Bellamy’s relationship but she didn’t even care about that. The only thing she cared about was Bellamy.

Echo was whispering something in his ear and she saw him smirking and laughing. Then they shared a kiss on lips and Clarke felt like she was going to throw up. Luckily she was interrupted by Jasper and Monty.

“OKAY Ladies and Gentlemen, we now present to you Jasper and Monty’s first firework show!!!” Jasper said making cheering noises.

“In 3-2-1” Monty said and they two lit the fireworks and jumped away.

They launched and into the now dark sky an assortment of colored explosions came into light. Clarke had to admit they were really pretty and give the two boys their props for making their own fireworks.

“Wow I can’t believe I’m saying this but good job guys” Octavia joked clapping her hands.

“I am also impressed you did not kill us” Wick laughed.

“What’s that smell?” Lincoln asked and the whole group stopped letting the scent tingle into their noses. They turned in almost union.

“OH MY GOD THE TENT!” Clarke screamed rushing towards the tent that she, Jasper, and Monty were meant to sleep in later that night. One of the fireworks had apparently not gone in the lake and instead landed right on their tent.

“Grab a bucket and fill it with water!” Bellamy ordered and within a few minutes the fire was out but the tent was completely demolished.

“Oops?” Jasper practically whispered.

“Now where are we going to sleep?” Clarke snapped at the two innocent faced boys.

“I mean I guess we’ll have to squeeze into the tents we have…” Octavia said looking around “But Lincoln’s and mine is pretty small already. Bellamy has the biggest one. Bell could you take two people and maybe Wick and Raven take one?”

Clarke sighed knowing the couples weren’t going to be happy to share their alone time but also a bit relieved that that meant Bellamy and Echo wouldn’t be doing anything she really didn’t want to imagine.

“Okay the boys well go with Bellamy and I’ll go with Raven and Wick…” Clarke said almost decidedly but Wick shook his head.

“No we aren’t leaving those two in the same tent together they’ll set something else on fire. Monty will come with us and you’ll go in Bellamy’s.” Wick said as if it was an end of discussion thing.

“Wick...” Raven said nervously.

“Yeah no I don’t think it’s a big deal if they stay in the same tent” Clarke said but Bellamy immediately interrupted.

“What you can’t share a tent with me either?” he snapped and it was back to tension between the group.

Clarke looked around at the silent people. “Fine we’ll separate them.” She said with a huff dreading the rest of the night.

…

Somehow her and Bellamy had ended up sandwiched in the middle between Jasper and Echo and Clarke seriously was regretting coming on this trip at all.

Before everyone had called it a night she had overheard Bellamy and Echo arguing about Clarke being in their tent. She heard Echo say that her and Bellamy’s friendship was not normal and that she was uncomfortable with how much they often acted like they were in a relationship. Bellamy denied all of that of course and continuously claimed he and Clarke were just friends, much to Clarke’s own dismay, and said that it was too late now anyway and it would be awkward to make Clarke sleep in another tent.

This just made the whole situation worse but she knew Echo didn’t want to sleep next to Clarke or Jasper so Clarke ended up in the middle after much complaining from Bellamy that Jasper kept putting his arm around him while he was asleep.

Now she was lying uncomfortably on the cold hard ground of the tent, awake, with sleeping Jasper’s damn arm around her, and Bellamy’s back to her. It really couldn’t get any worse. And if it could she didn’t want to find out how.

She closed her eyes and felt herself finally drift to into a very light sleep. She woke up not long after to Jasper’s loud snoring. Luckily he was no longer practically hugging her, only there was another guy pretty close to her proximity and whose arm _was_ around her.

Bellamy was no longer facing his actual girlfriend but instead Clarke and she wasn’t complaining. Though she knew if Echo was to wake up and see her boyfriend holding another girl there would be an issue.

She tried to turn away but he grabbed on tightly and groaned. She pulled again but this time his eyes fluttered open. He seemed to instantly realize the position he was in because his eyes went wide and he whispered “Sorry!”

“It’s okay” She whispered back with a small smile. She sat up and pulled the blanket off of her and started to crawl towards the tent entrance.

“Where are you going?”

“To get some air” she opened the flap into the cool night only to find Bellamy had followed her out. She walked towards the water and sat before it listening to the sound of the waves crashing. Lying back she saw the clear night sky and countless stars, it was beautiful.

Bellamy laid down next to her. She could feel his stare on her but she kept her eyes on the sky. “She was joking when she said she’d kill you.” She knew he was trying to break the awkwardness that had built up between them all day.

Clarke gave a half laugh “It’s just a game Bellamy.”

“I just want you to know”

“I do”

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Bellamy spoke up again.

“I miss you Clarke”

This time she turned her head to look at him. It was dark but she could see his eyes gleaming and staring into hers, it made her melt. She missed him too.

“Have you ever been in love Bellamy?” She asked in a barely audible tone.

He looked taken aback and slightly confused. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Just answer”

“Okay” he took a deep breath “Yeah once”.

She nodded turning back up towards the sky secretly wondering if that love was with Echo.

“Why are you asking?” He turned his whole body to face her. She turned her head back towards him.

“I think I might be in love.” She shrugged “I was just wondering if you had ever been.”

He looked down as if he was thinking deeply about something before meeting her eyes once again. He almost looked…sad. “Who?”

“Does it even matter?”

“Kinda”

“I don’t think it does. At least not when the person you love doesn’t love you back.” She sighed “I used to think I loved Finn when we were dating, but I was wrong, now I know that because now I actually am in love.”

“Finn was a dick. And how do you know they don’t love you back? Anyone would be crazy to reject you” he was looking down again with an almost sad smile.

She jokingly threw some sand at him. “You have to say that you’re my best friend.”

“I haven’t felt like it lately” he said with a serious face and her playfulness died instantly.

Before she could answer she heard a female voice calling Bellamy’s name. She had to fight the urge not to roll her eyes.

“Over here” Bellamy said turning away from Clarke and sitting up to see Echo running over. Jasper wasn’t far behind her.

“I got so scared when I saw you were gone from the tent.” She looked over at Clarke practically shooting daggers.

“We were just getting some air” Bellamy said looking over at Clarke.

“Well come back to bed. I need my cuddle buddy.” She pouted her lips and Clarke wanted to vomit.

“I have to go to the bathroom…” Jasper said nervously interrupting the tense silence that was forming around them.

“There isn’t one here you’ll have to go in the woods” Bellamy pointed out.

“I’ll go with you” Clarke said getting up happy to have an excuse to walk away from the couple for a few minutes.

“You’re going to go with him to the bathroom?” Bellamy spoke up give her a look.

“It’s dark” Clarke countered.

“I’ll go?” he said back.

“Just let her go Bellamy.” Echo said leaning in towards him and wrapping her arm around his. Clarke could feel herself roll her eyes as she turned around and grabbed Jasper by the arm and started towards the woods.

…

Jasper was taking forever and she had let herself wander a little through the woods. It was dark but she had a flashlight and enjoyed exploring new areas especially ones that showed the sky. Sometimes she dreamed she lived up there with the stars. She felt like in such a large expansion of space anything was possible.

She heard the splash of water and wandered towards it seeing a small beach side revealed through the trees. It was separated from the one at her campsite but pretty all the same. She took off her shoes and dipped her feet into the water.

It was cool but refreshing and she closed her eyes to let herself forget about the day that had just passed.

And that’s when she felt it. It was like a pinch on her leg but suddenly everything in her body felt numb and she couldn’t move.

Then she was falling.

The water was shallow but it wouldn’t matter. She can’t move any inch of her body and even shallow she would drown. She felt the panic setting in as the water consumed her head. She couldn’t move, she was going to die.

“CLARKE?”

She heard Jasper’s nearby voice but despite her best efforts she couldn’t move. She was completely paralyzed and unless Jasper found her she was going to die. And she would never have had the chance to tell Bellamy it was him she was in love with.

The seconds dragged on and Clarke felt herself losing consciousness. The last thing she heard was someone yelling before she blacked out.

…

“CLARKE! CLARKE!” She coughed up water and opened her eyes to see Bellamy leaning over her. He had tears in his eyes and his hand were on her face.

She couldn’t move or even talk from shock but she her eyes wandered and she saw her friends standing around her. Jasper was drenched and shaking and she realized he must have pulled her out of the water. Raven and Octavia were holding each other crying.

“Clarke…” Bellamy whispered seeing her open eyes. She saw Echo standing behind him looking irritated but wasn’t doing anything to stop Bellamy either.

“Something…it bit me…” She choked out. “I can’t move.”

Bellamy looked back at the others and Wick said he’d get the car. He looked back at Clarke wiping her hair out of her face. “You just scared the shit out of us.”

“I’m sorry…” she whispered for more than just the scare but his eyes seemed to be understanding.

“Shh it’s okay…” He said holding her up. “You’re still my best friend. But next time I’m walking Jasper to the bathroom and don’t wander off by yourself at night!”

She felt weak and felt herself losing consciousness but looked into his eyes saying “But that’s just it, I don’t want to be your best friend, I love you” before she passed out never seeing Bellamy’s reaction to her words.

…

The next time she woke up she was in the hospital. The first thing she noticed was the hand on top of hers.

The next she noticed was Raven sleeping the corner of the room and Jasper and Monty huddled on the couch on the side and Octavia in another chair.

Then she thought about how she had ruined the camping trip everyone, besides Raven, had been so excited for it and instantly she felt guilty. Obviously this wasn’t part of their fun weekend plans.

She also noticed that Lincoln, Wick, and Echo weren’t in the dark room and she wondered where they had gone to.

She felt too weak to even speak so she laid back and looked at Bellamy. He was holding her hand more tightly then she had first realized when she woke up.

And then she remembered what she had said to him.

Panic rushed through her as she recalled telling Bellamy she had loved him with everyone standing around them. Including Echo. She felt sick and pulled her hand away with the strength she had.

Bellamy instantly woke up at her movement. He was sleepy but his eyes went wide at seeing hers awake “Clarke!” he jumped up and wrapped his arms around her.

At his voice the others woke up in a frenzy freaking out over her. It was all a bit overwhelming and the doctor seemed to sense it and sent them all away after Monty had gone running to get him after he awoke.

He informed her that she had been out cold for a day and that some poisonous snake had bitten her. They had been able to extract the poison and she was going to make a full recovery but she had been very lucky. If Jasper hadn’t have found her when he had she would have drowned.

After the doctor left he ordered that no more than two people were allowed in the room with Clarke at once so she could rest.  Of course the first person to come in was Bellamy.

He closed the door behind her and walked slowly back to his seat at her bedside. He looked exhausted and Clarke knew that when she had woken up that had probably been the first time he had slept in over twenty-four hours.

He was the first one to speak. “You scared the shit out of all of us.”

“I ruined the trip”

He forced a laugh “You seriously think we care about that?”

He was looking into her eyes and she felt tears start to flow from hers. “Bellamy…about what I said…”

“Clarke…” he started.

“No let me speak. I shouldn’t have said it. But…I meant it. And I’m only saying this so you know why I’ve been acting weird and pulling away. But I know you love Echo and I want you to be happy I do it was just easier to step away for a while so it wouldn’t hurt but I was selfish. I didn’t mean to make you mad I just was trying to protect myself and…”

“Clarke please shut up” Bellamy said with a bemused look on his face.

“What?” She couldn’t believe he was interrupting her at a time like this when all he’d wanted before was for her to tell him how she felt.

“I don’t love Echo. I mean I liked her but I don’t love her. Those are two very different things.”

Clarke shook her head “Okay but still she’s your girlfriend…”

“Was” he corrected and she looked up in surprise.

“What?”

“Lincoln and Wick drove her back, we broke up.”

“Oh my god because of what I said?! Bellamy I’m so…”

“Clarke will you let me talk?” He said shaking his head. “I broke up with her. Okay? She didn’t dump me because of what you said.”

“I don’t understand…”

“Clarke…” he sighed “When I said I had been in love…well I still am. But it was never with Echo” he looked at her to see if she comprehendedwhat he was saying but she still looked confused. “I love you.”

“Huh..?” She was genuinely taken off guard.

He rolled his eyes and laughed. “I just didn’t think you felt the same and when I met Echo I liked her and we got along well but…I didn’t stop loving you. I was hoping with time I’d fall in love with her and forget about you. But then you started pulling away from me and acting weird and I didn’t know what was happening. But I couldn’t forget about you…”

“You love me?”

“That’s all you got out of that?”

 “I love you and you love me?”

“Oh Clarke” he shook his head and stood up. He cupped her face with his hands and pulled in gently kissing her lips as if afraid to hurt her since she was in a hospital bed. “I love you and you love me” he said softly.

She smiled widely forgetting she was in a hospital bed or all of the drama that had been going on between them lately. She was just happy.

“CAN WE COME IN YET?!” Jasper yelled from the other side of the door.

They both smiled and Bellamy leaned in kissing her again less gently this time. He pulled away beaming almost as much as her. “Yes you can come in now.”

…

A/n – okay so I don’t know what you all will think of this but I had some fun writing it so hopefully it’s okay. As usual it’d be great to get reviews and such I love feeback. Thank you all 


End file.
